puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen
Gwen is a mostly retired pirate on the Emerald Ocean, formerly of Sage Ocean. She has been in several crews and flags, but now resides comfortably with her friends in the crew Crew Snag Answer C, and is princess of the flag Pirates Hate Palindromes. When Gwen was more active, she was a major political player on the ocean, helping lead her flag to own and , both large islands on Sage. She has also acted as governor for both islands, governing Arakoua while she was queen of PHP. Nowadays, Gwen logs on to pillage, participate in SMHes, and other activities that help contribute to her trinket collection (see below). Gwen is not interested in blockades or the current political scene on the ocean. Achievements * Admiral in the Navy * Governed Admiral Island and Arakoua Island * Former queen of the flag Pirates Hate Palindromes * Former senior officer of the defunct Cookies 'n' Cream. Former princess of the flag The Sewing Circle * Former princess of the flag Candy Coated Chaos * Former senior officer of The Three Musketeers * Former fleet officer of the defunct Blackbirds of Atlantis * #1 trophy in Alchemistry * Ultimate trophies in Alchemistry, Carpentry, and Foraging * Winner of several Alchemistry competitions * Gwen is slightly ashamed to boast two Revered experiences (Carpentry and Alchemistry) * Gwen has an eye patch injury, a peg leg injury, and a hook injury * Obtained her most prized possession, a monkey she named Mojo Jojo, in May 2009, after three years of trying * Won a green/tan parrot in an Alchemistry competition during the Winter Olympics 2010 puzzle competition series History * Gwen started playing Puzzle Pirates in November, 2005. She has always been a Sageite. Although she has pirates on each of the other oceans, she rarely visits them. * Most pirates associate Gwen with her real-life husband, Wafer, whom she met on Puzzle Pirates in October, 2006. The two were wed in a romantic garden ceremony on 3 April, 2010. * Gwen has been a greeter for longer than she can remember, and enjoys helping both new and experienced players. Gwen is always willing to dish out tips and tricks for doing well in puzzles, particularly for Alchemistry. * Gwen and Wafer are responsible for the building of Funky Townhouse on Caravanserai Island. Info Specialties * CI (Carp tokens+, frenetic forager) * Atlantis (Carp tokens+, consistent in winning 1v1s) * Alchemistry * Carpentry * Foraging Likes * Sea Monster Hunts * Skelly/Zombie frays * Pillaging * Flotillas * Collecting trinkets * Stat building Dislikes * Poker * Spades * Treasure Drop * Drinking * Programmers/Modders Trinkets Gwen's long-time goal has been to collect one of each trinket. This has led to quite an impressive collection, a good part of which can be seen below. Incidentally, if you possess a trinket that is not in this list and wish to donate it, Gwen would be thrilled to add it to her collection. Please keep in mind she probably will not pay for it. Puzzle Pirate Code A++ L++ LB-| Sk+ Zm Ult+ D!! DT C++ P Cp++ Bl Sa-- Gu N+++ TH:( Sw+ R-- Al* BS+ TP- SF Rm Dr-- TD-- Sp-- SpN Ht+ Bn-- X:: B Fl BK++ Atl++++ Def+:+ !Cit AtlB+++ Sh+ Pt+++ $+++ F+ GD FA! Wki++ Scr !Bx Ice Eh? What's Puzzle Pirate Code?